Samuel Sullivan
Name: Samuel Sullivan Age: 50 Organization: Sullivan Bros Carnival Statistics Personality: Deceiving, Goal-oriented, , Manipulative, Determined Occupation: Carnival Leader Ability: Terrakinesis Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual FC: Robert Knepper Background [ TW: Death, Prejudice ] THEN: Samuel and his late brother Joseph founded the Sullivan Bros. Carnival as a place where Specials could display their abilities freely and use them to make a living. A charismatic man, he strived in the leadership role. This worked well with his power, which only grew stronger with the more Specials that are near. His brother knew this before Samuel did. In a heated argument, he revealed that the reason he turned away some Specials was to keep Samuel from becoming too powerful. Enraged, Samuel killed Joseph with a rock to the head. Lydia was one of Samuel’s closest allies. A possessor of Empathy, he often used her gift as a way of ‘painting’ his next step. Through her he saw Peter’s, Sylar’s, and Claire’s faces and knew that would be vital if his plan came to fruition. However, all any of the Carnies knew was that he wished to reveal their abilities for world acceptance. Though he had many run-ins with the heroes on friendly standing, few were completely fooled by his charisma. Samuel’s frustration with this built further after Sylar recovered his memories and turned away from the Carnival. Unknowing of Lydia’s betrayal in helping Hiro Nakamura, he did discover her fear of him around the same time that his long-time crush, Vanessa, rejected him. Samuel snapped, causing a whole town to be swallowed up, and became more ravenous in recruiting Specials. When Noah Bennet became suspicious of the carnival, Samuel set him up as a shooter targeting Specials and used this instance to kill Lydia. Right before Samuel’s plan came to fruition in Central Park, his right hand man, Eli, was mentally manipulated by Matt Parkman. Eli’s admission to the carnival of Samuel killing Joseph and Lydia pushed the carnies away from him. Samuel became enraged and mounted the stage in Central Park, determined to bury the city, the truth of his plan. When Hiro teleported the carnies away in time, Samuel collapsed into despair. NOW: After the carnival incident, Samuel wass taken by the CIA, who managed to cover up his existence almost completely, thanks in part to the distraction of Claire’s reveal of Specials. A few years have passed and he’s gone a little more insane than he was before and is more determined than ever to collect Specials and tear humans down from their thrones. The EHRA has made Samuel even more determined than ever to restart the carnival and use it as a way to strengthen him, keep Evos safe, and kill humans. A few months ago, Samuel escaped CIA custody, partly in thanks to a miscalculation of theirs with his ability. He’s currently hiding in the cottage he had made for Vanessa, where he organizes the few allies he has left, preparing to come to New York and start war soon. Notes *Samuel’s ability has been present since birth. His mother, a maid, was at Coyote Sands when he was born. His birth caused a seismic disturbance in the area. * Samuel’s anger is capable of setting off mundane seismic disturbances, as he often does not try to control his anger and consequently his ability reaction. * Shortly after his brother’s death, following advice from Peter Petrelli, Samuel went to visit his parents’ old home, where they worked. When he was shut out, he caused a sinkhole that swallowed up the house. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sullivan Bros. Carnival Category:Terrakinesis